


That Time God Came Through For Lance (But Let Lance Embarrass Himself First)

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, And So Does Everyone Else, Awkward Flirting, Caught you sleeping in church, Fluff Bingo, M/M, They're so gross and I laugh at them, these fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Lance sees a cute boy sleeping in church. The rest is history.Prompt: Caught You Sleeping in Church





	That Time God Came Through For Lance (But Let Lance Embarrass Himself First)

It wasn’t that Lance didn’t believe in God. It was that church services were incredibly  _ boring _ , especially when his family had missed the earlier services in Spanish and could only make it to the final one of the morning, which just so happened to be held in English. Maybe it was because it was his first language, but somehow listening to a priest drone on in Spanish was less worse. Much less worse.

 

The point was, Lance was super bored, and had resorted to looking around the church in hopes that someone would be doing something interesting, so that he could at least have a story to text to Hunk and Pidge as soon as mass was over.

 

And that’s when he saw him. The boy looked to be about the same age as him, with black bangs framing his pale face. Unfortunately, that was all Lance could see, because the boy was seated two pews in front of him and a little off to the side. ‘Unfortunately,’ because he was almost unfairly pretty, and Lance was honest enough to admit that he kind of wanted to see what the body attached to that kind of face looked like.

 

Normally, Lance would let this sort of thing go. After all, he was with his family, and they usually went out after a church service. No way would he try to score with a stranger with his whole family watching. But the thing was...this time, Lance had an opener. A for-sure icebreaker that couldn’t be wasted. 

 

Surely Lance could use this guy’s slumber as a way to maybe get his number? (He mentally patted himself on the back for that clever rhyme.)

 

With that in mind, he went back to semi-listening to the priest, all the while making sure to keep an eye on Sleeping Beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance sat dejectedly in the car. He hadn’t taken into account that he’d lose sight of the guy as soon as everyone stood up and began leaving, and though he briefly thought about racing out of the church, in the end, he decided not to. For all that he’d squeal if he saw two romantic leads in a movie meet the way he’d planned on talking to this guy, he had to admit, in real life, it was kind of...well, creepy. What would he even say?  _ Hey I saw you sleeping and raced out to meet you and get your number because you’re cute? _ Yeah, he’d probably stare down anyone who tried a move like that on one of his siblings.

 

He sighed and Rachel elbowed him. She whispered, “What’s up, little brother?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “We’re twins, first of all. And nothing.”

 

“I was born first though. You sure it’s nothing?” She stared at him with her big, worried eyes and he straightened.

 

“I’m fine, Rach. I promise.” He did his best to give her a smile. She simply scrutinized him for a few moments before ultimately deciding to let it go. He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

 

Truth be told, he didn’t even know why he was so upset. The guy was just a hot stranger, like a million other hot strangers he had seen and never gotten a chance to talk to. Why was this affecting him so much?

 

He felt the car stop moving and he looked up, seeing that they were now parked in front of an IHOP, his family’s go-to breakfast (or brunch) place after a church service. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved to get out of the car. Maybe he’d feel better after entertaining Marco’s kids, stuffing his face, and stealing food off his sibling’s plates.

 

It happened as he and his family stepped inside the restaurant. One second he was walking over to the seats in the waiting area and gesturing for Rachel to join him, and the next he bumped square into someone’s back.

 

Lance backed up a few paces, an apology on the tip of his tongue. The person turned around and the apology fled as he came face to face with Church Boy, who raised an eyebrow at Lance’s silent, wide-eyed staring. Lance managed to get ahold of himself to speak.

 

“Y-You! It’s you!” Okay,  _ speak _ was a generous word for it, but at least there were words coming out of his mouth.

 

Pretty Boy raised the other eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

 

It was here that Lance noticed that the guy wasn’t alone. A tall man with muscles that must have been blessed by God and the angels themselves stepped up behind Mystery Dude and crossed his arms, a confused tilt to his head. The Slumbering Wonder continued to wait for a response. Lance scrambled to give him one.

 

“Well - I. No. You don’t know me and I don’t know you. We’re strangers.” The two men in front of him glanced at each other and then back at him, completely baffled. 

 

“I was just at church, with you know, my family.” Lance gestured behind him to said family, and he didn’t even need to look to know that his parents were judging him and his siblings, niece, and nephew were all laughing at him. “And I was bored so I was people watching and I happened to see you andyouweresleeping.”

 

The guy clearly somehow understood those rushed last words, because a flush was working its way up from his neck up to his pale cheeks. His companion, however, still looked lost. 

 

“Care to repeat that?” the buff immortal asked.

 

Lance cleared his throat. “He was, uh, sleeping. In church. The place we were just at. I’m going to shut up now.”

 

The man looked to be biting back a smile, even as he side-eyed his friend. (Boyfriend? Fuck, it really would be just Lance’s luck, wouldn’t it?) “Sleeping, huh?”

 

The Unattainable One rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kid, so shut up. Church is boring, anyway.”

 

“Yeah, that definitely makes you sound super mature.”

 

“I said  _ shut up, _ Shiro.”

 

So the demigod’s name was Shiro. Good to know, though Lance would have preferred to know the other man’s name.

 

As if summoned by the power of his passing thought, Shiro’s gaze flicked to him from his (boy?)friend’s. “Oh, sorry, we’ve been kind of rude. I’m Shiro, and this is Keith.”

 

Keith. Average name for an above average specimen. Lance could work with that. “Keith, huh? Would’ve expected a prettier name to go with such a pretty face.”

 

Or you know. Maybe he couldn’t work with that. Maybe his lack of a verbal filter would be his doom once again.

 

Shiro burst into a series of snorts and giggles, unexpected for a man of his stature. This, of course, opened the floodgates for his own siblings, who let their raucous laughter out after holding it in for so long. Lance and Keith both blushed brightly. Keith looked down at his feet and Lance hurried to try to salvage the situation.

 

“Sorry, sorry, that was really weird, I’m just - you’re just - it’s true. You  _ are _ pretty, and I’m sure you know that, but it probably sounds creepy coming from a guy in an IHOP.” He saw Keith swallow, and he felt his face burn even hotter. “I’m Lance, by the way,” he said, in an attempt to even the playing field, so to speak.

 

Keith finally looked up, though the flush hadn’t gone away even one bit. One corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a feeble attempt at a smirk. “Lance, you said? Guess we both could use prettier names.” 

 

Lance heard a little shriek-slash-squeal behind him, which would have annoyed him if he wasn’t on the verge of having the same reaction. As it was, he was immensely thankful that he hadn’t just burst into flames on the spot. His mouth worked, before he finally managed to mumble, “Guess we do.”

 

As he and Keith continued to blush and stare at everything but each other amid everyone else’s amusement, Lance made a decision. He was never letting his eye wander during a service again, because it led to disastrous and embarrassing consequences.

 

(And if his parents had ever so graciously invited Shiro and Keith to eat breakfast with them, leading to Lance and Keith sitting across from each other and avoiding each other’s eyes while also kind of sort of playing footsie under the table? Which in turn led to Veronica grabbing his phone afterwards and typing in Keith’s number that she had gotten from Shiro?

 

Well, none of that mattered. The whole thing was absolutely humiliating, and Lance had no intention of going through something similar ever again. 

 

That didn’t stop him from texting Keith that night, though, or swooning when Keith immediately texted back.)

**Author's Note:**

> God is probably very happy you've resolved to pay more attention in church Lance, lol.


End file.
